El más Fiel a Atena
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo de Escorpio regresa de una misión y, como se ha hecho costumbre, es recibido por el Santo de Capricornio. Ligero ShuraxMilo. Regalo para Miyaji.


**El más Fiel a Atena**

Él regresó al Santuario antes del atardecer, cuando los entrenamientos concluían y yo me dirigía a mi Templo para descansar por un par de horas antes de que tuviera que salir para hacer mi guardia. Como siempre, sentí su agresivo cosmo subir por los Doce Templos, punzante y arrogante, mientras presumía su más reciente victoria.

Hacía tiempo que el Patriarca eligió al joven Santo de Escorpio como uno de sus soldados favoritos. Ahora los tres signos de agua ostentaban aquel título y nunca perdían la oportunidad de alardear sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Sus pavoneos no me molestaban; sabía qué clase de misiones les encomendaban, y agradecía que hubiese gente tan dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Y, de los tres, era Escorpio quien parecía disfrutar más de aquella suciedad.

No era que fuese un mal muchacho. A diferencia de sus compañeros, al menos él demostraba piedad y sensatez de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, Escorpio parecía disfrutar de la sangre más de lo que era correcto en un Santo de Oro. Peor aún, nunca se tomaba la molestia de hacerse presentable antes de ir al Templo de Atena. En varias ocasiones le reprendí por atreverse a ensuciar piso sagrado con la sangre de traidores, pero él se limitaba a sonreír y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si mis palabras fuesen ridículas.

Un día mi pulcritud pudo más y le exigí que se limpiara antes de entrar a mi Templo. Él, en lugar de mirarme con hastío, rió y accedió con tanta naturalidad que me inquietó. De cualquier forma, le ofrecí una bandeja con agua y un par de toallas limpias hasta que, después de varios minutos, lo consideré lo suficientemente digno como para presentarse ante el Patriarca.

Pensé que esa sería la última vez que tuviera que lidiar con ese problema, pero el tiempo no tardaría en demostrar que me equivocaba. No sólo el Santo de Escorpio siguió regresando con su Manto cubierto de sangre, sino que desde entonces decidió utilizar el Templo de Capricornio como su antesala. Yo, rehusándome a que manchara mi pasillo principal, no tuve otra opción más que atenderlo y ofrecerle lo que necesitara para hacerse presentable. Él, satisfecho, agradecía mi ayuda como si fuese inesperada.

Aquellos momentos eran callados y breves. Él limpiaba su Armadura con serenidad y yo asentía cuando lo consideraba listo para seguir con su camino. Nunca pensé sobre qué lo motivaba a pasar esos minutos en mi Templo; aún no puedo decidir si fue ingenuidad o apatía y, ante mi ignorancia, aquella tarde se vio en la necesidad de dejar sus intenciones en claro.

—¿No te molesta estar todo el tiempo aquí metido?

Sin preocuparme por comprender su pregunta, sonreí de medio lado y me alcé de hombros.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Hay noches en las que sólo llego a dormir. En la mañana están los entrenamientos y en las tardes tengo que hacerme responsable de la guardia. El que me veas aquí siempre es porque tengo que asegurarme de que no llegues hasta Atena con ese Manto sucio.

Riendo, sacudió el trapo con el que se limpiaba antes de sumergirlo en el recipiente con agua.

—No me refiero a eso. Hablo del Santuario. Deben de haber sido años desde la última vez que pusiste un pie fuera de Atenas. En tu lugar, le solicitaría al Patriarca que me permitiese salir al menos por un día.

—¿Y por qué querría salir? —pregunté sinceramente—. Me siento más tranquilo estando cerca de la Diosa.

Milo tornó sus ojos hacia mí en tono desafiante y me respondió burlonamente.

—No eres el único Santo de Atena, Shura. Ella estará bien si le das la espalda un par de horas.

—¡Ah! —exclamé divertido—. ¿Me dirás que bastará con mocosos como tú para protegerla? Habrás de perdonarme; creo que prefiero quedarme en el Santuario. Sólo por si acaso.

El Santo de Escorpio frunció el ceño y dejó su limpieza a un lado. Había tocado una fibra sensible y sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría descartar tan vano comentario.

—¿Mocoso? ¿Aún te atreves a llamarme así?

Reí, cruzándome de brazos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? En donde quiera que vayas la gente te dirá que eso es ser un niño.

—¡Diecisiete! Sólo me llevas tres años, ¿recuerdas? Además, nadie se atrevería a llamarme niño; no sabiendo de lo que soy capaz.

Sus infantiles quejas me divirtieron. Por un momento pensé insistir en su inmadurez, pero me contuve con la idea del Patriarca esperando el reporte del Santo de Escorpio.

—Eres un buen guerrero —opté por decir a sabiendas que eso lo calmaría—. Obediente y capaz.

Sorprendido por mis palabras, hundió su mirada en el trapo que aún sujetaba con su mano derecha. Después de varios segundos lo dejó junto a la bandeja con agua y se tornó frente a mí en espera de mi veredicto.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Estoy listo para su Santidad?

Exhalé sonoramente y negué con la cabeza. Me molestaba que no pudiera tomarse en serio una tarea tan sencilla.

—Tu rostro. Aún hay algunas gotas en tu rostro.

Parpadeó varias veces, recuperando el pañuelo y comenzó a frotarlo contra su cara. Eso fue suficiente para deshacerse de casi todas las manchitas de sangre seca, a excepción de una marca especialmente grande que se había anclado en su sien izquierda.

—Aún falta una —señalé el lugar en mi propia frente—. ¿No la sientes? Un poco más y llega a tu ojo.

Confundido, Milo intentó lavarse nuevamente, tallando justo en el lado opuesto de su cara.

—Ahí no, ahí no.

Frustrado, decidí tomar el pañuelo y retirar la mancha por mí mismo. Sujeté su rostro con la mano izquierda para asegurarme que no se me escapara y pensé que Escorpio era verdaderamente un niño. Apenas ahora que me doy cuenta que sus torpes movimientos fueron completamente planeados y que fui yo el inocente al caer en tan simple truco.

—A veces quisiera ser tan buen guerrero como tú —susurró; sus ojos fijos en mí y su aliento chocando contra mi barbilla—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil poner a Atena ante todo?

Repentinamente inquieto, centré mi atención en el pañuelo que desde hacía rato se había teñido de marrón. Caminé hacia el recipiente con agua y comencé a enjuagarlo.

—Resulta fácil cuando Ella es lo único en tu corazón.

Él dejó salir una entrecortada y aguda risilla, lo que me hizo dejar mi tarea para voltear a verlo, ofendido.

—¿Mi lealtad te parece graciosa?

Riéndose aún, Milo bajó el rostro y se escondió tras sus enmarañados cabellos.

—¿Entonces hablas en serio? Lo lamento, no... —se interrumpió a sí mismo—. ¿Cómo se puede poseer sólo un sentimiento? Es imposible.

Decidí tomar aquellas palabras de quien venían: un impulsivo niño que aún tenía mucho que aprender. Sonreí con sorna mientras me preparaba para darle un sermón.

—Somos Santos de Atena y es nuestro deber darlo todo por ella.

—Antes que eso somos humanos y es normal que nuestros corazones tengan cientos de emociones, Shura.

—La única importante es la lealtad; las demás deben de ser rechazadas, pues podrían convertirse en un obstáculo.

Escorpio dio un paso hacia mí, arqueando la ceja mientras sonreía con pretensión.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en nuestros corazones tampoco puede haber piedad ni amor? Si así fuera, el mundo tendría que protegerse de nosotros.

—Aunque nobles —admití—, nosotros no necesitamos esas emociones. Ella es quien las representa y con seguirla es más que suficiente para saber que estamos en el camino correcto.

—Eso suena bien… en teoría.

—Yo lo pongo en práctica siempre —aseguré con arrogancia—. La primera vez cuando tuve que elegir entre la Diosa y la amistad. Fue una decisión sencilla porque sabía cuál era mi deber y porque conocía las consecuencias que acarrearían mis actos. ¿Te atreverás a decirme que tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo estando en mi lugar?

Enseriándose por unos instantes, Milo negó con la cabeza.

—Hubiera destruido al traidor, fuese quien fuese —a pesar de la seguridad en sus palabras, le tomó sólo un instante el recobrar su actitud mordaz—. Por otro lado, el hecho de que tuvieras que elegir entre una cosa y otra quiere decir que ambos sentimientos existían en tu corazón. El que tengas prioridades no te impide tener emociones.

No me impresionó con su retórica simplista. Sabía que sería imposible conseguir entendimiento por parte del mocoso, por lo que decidí zanjar el asunto.

—No espero que tú o alguien más lo entienda. Este es mi modo de pensar y es lo que me ha otorgado el título del más fiel a Atena. Yo no soy como ustedes.

Entonces, un extraño brillo centelleó en los ojos de Milo. Su sonrisa se amplió, cínica aunque cautelosamente, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un ataque en mi contra. De cierta forma, eso hacía.

—Ahí lo tienes: lealtad, fe, valentía, orgullo…

Su última palabra fue pronunciada con gran emoción, redondeando las vocales y arrastrando la primera sílaba. Me dio la impresión que Milo ronronearía en cualquier momento.

—Me he estado preguntando —continuó, acercándose a mí como cuando limpié el rastro de sangre de su sien—, ¿qué más tendrá cabida en tu corazón?

Estiró un poco su cuello y depositó un húmedo beso en mi boca. Confundido como estaba, no me atreví a alejarlo, mucho menos a corresponderle. Lentamente recorrió mi labio superior con su lengua, culminando con una brillante sonrisa y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Su Santidad me espera. Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre.

Ajustó rápidamente su casco y salió de la habitación a pasos largos y lentos.

No me atreví a moverme hasta que sentí su cosmo cruzar por el Templo de Piscis. Entonces, sujetando la bandeja con agua entre las manos, salí de la habitación. Tendría que limpiar bien la pequeña toalla blanca antes de que el Santo de Escorpio fuese enviado a otra misión.

Como siempre, yo le esperaría para asegurarme que no ensuciara el templo principal con sangre.

A fin de cuentas, el recibirle era mi deber como el Santo más fiel a Atena.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Jaja! ¿De dónde salió todo eso, caramba? Honestamente estoy sorprendida de haber logrado un Milongas tan... no sé... diferente a lo que yo hago. En mi headcanon Milo es bastante... despistado con respecto a su propia sensualidad. Más bien, como un personaje que es sexy sin ser consciente que es sexy. Esta vez lo hice el cazador que suele ser en el fanon. Creo que él podría prendarse del orgulloso Shura porque los dos son igual de pesados jaja! Sinceramente, desde hacía al menos un par de años tenía una idea de un Shura serio y frío, como el que se ve en Episode G y ciertamente haciendo la relación con El Cid. Afortunadamente, buscando inspiración para el fic, volví a ver las 12 Casas y me di cuenta de que de hecho Shura sonríe mucho, ríe mucho y es bien mala leche. Le encanta recordarle al mundo que fue él quien mató a Aioros (quizá porque pensar que salvó a Atena de un traidor es lo único que le ayuda a superar el hecho de que mató a su mejor amigo). Así de "Si, iré a comprar leche. ¡Y eso es porque soy el más fiel a Atena!" "Oh... se acabó el cereal. ¡Maté a Aioros!". Así pues, quise usar a ese Shura tan divertido y maloso.

Finalmente, lo más importante. Este fiqui es un regalo navideño para Miyaji-sama. ^^ Espero te haya gustado y si no, que no lo hayas odiado. Lamento no haberlo hecho navideño, pero quise autoimponerme el reto de trabajar dentro del canon y... no aplicaba. Mucho menos con Shura: "¡¿Por qué pones árbol de navidad?! ¡Eso es un insulto a Atena! yomateaaioros!".

Segundo finalmente: mis más sinceros, cálidos y esponjosos agradecimientos para mi betuchis Afrodita de Escorpio.

¡Les deseo a todos un muy feliz 1014! ... Aunque ya llevamos una semana en este nuevo año. Y... eso salió muy largo así que ya me voy. Kissu!


End file.
